The Luckiest
by Duartay
Summary: Korra and Asami have returned from the Spirit World, finally able to tell their friends about their journey and their newfound love. But a new problem literally falls out of the sky in the form of a 20 year old man, a genius, an inventor, a dimensional traveler from another world. M for Language, Violence, etc. (Updated as often as I can manage.)
1. Chapter 1

Bright light surrounded them. But Korra and Asami didn't seem to notice. They continued to stare into each other's eyes. It'd been two weeks since they left for the Spirit World and they were finally ready to return home. A lot had happened in those two weeks, memories locked in their minds forever.

The light began to settle and the couple began to walk out of the portal, hand in hand, never breaking eye contact. Asami leaned down and kissed Korra on the cheek. Korra blushed and returned the kiss to Asami's lips.

"Welcome back." Korra said.

"It's good to be back," Asami replied.

"As much I would have loved to stay there with you forever, the world needs us."

"Yes. But, maybe we'll luck out and finally get some rest."

"Don't jinx it yet," Korra replied with a playful shove. "We just got here."

They decided to go to Air Temple Island to catch up with everyone else. Leaving what used to be Spirit Vine Park around mid-afternoon, they walked through the desolate city streets. In the distance, they heard the sounds of construction equipment.

"At least the clean up is underway," Asami pointed out.

"Great, a little less on our plate is always a good thing."

They arrived at Air Temple Island later that evening.

"Guess who's back?" Korra shouted as she entered the front door, Asami on her heels.

"KORRA!" a very excited Ikki yelled as she flung herself at the Avatar. Meelo came speeding in and latched himself onto Korra as well.

"What am I? Chopped Badgermole Liver?" Asami asked, only to be barraged by the two younger airbenders a second later.

"How was the Spirit World?" Ikki asked.

Korra told the airbenders about the Spirit World, the sights, the smells, the sounds. Ikki and Meelo sat with eyes wide as they listened. When Korra was finished telling her tale, she asked, "Where's the rest of the family?"

"Tenzin and Jinora are meeting with President Raiko to talk about reconstruction plans. They should be back shortly."

Korra turned to see Pema, holding Rohan in her right arm. After exchanging hugs, they sat down for tea. About an hour passed before Tenzin and Jinora came home. After hugs and small talk, Tenzin filled Korra and Asami in on what happened during their two week absence.

"The expansion plans will be costly and will probably require new technology to complete, which is where Future Industries will come in to play. Your technology centers are going to have to step up big time in order to pull this off, Asami."

"I'll make sure they're working at maximum efficiency," Asami replied.

"Great. President Raiko will be happy to hear that. As for the displaced, that's where things get complicated. Some people can move back in the suburbs, but those that lived in the downtown area won't be able go home. We've asked that those that lived in the downtown area find temporary lodging with friends or family, but if that's not an option, the refugee camps are being converted into functioning temporary cities by Varrick and Zhu Li."

"They're already back from their honeymoon?" Korra asked.

"They agreed to hold it off until everything was resolved."

"Wow, I've gotta admit, Varrick has really changed. For the better of course."

"A sentiment I echo," Tenzin said. "Well Korra, we have your room in order."

"Actually, I'm going to be moving in with Asami. We talked about this a lot in the Spirit World and she said it's alright with her."

"Well, I suppose it is time you get to be somewhere besides Air Temple Island."

"Thanks for understanding Tenzin." Korra said as she hugged her mentor.

After the ferry docked, Korra and Asami walked over to the parking lot, the Satomobile that drove them to the portal waited to take them home.

"So when are we going to tell him? About us?" Asami asked, a sight worry in her voice.

"We'd better give it some time. Things are still pretty heated around here. We shouldn't create any unnecessary drama."

"That makes sense, I suppose."

"When all of this settles down, we'll tell them. Let's just try to calm everything else down first," Korra said as she moved in to kiss Asami, who returned the kiss and started up the Satomobile. Little did they know however, that their greatest challenge was about to literally fall out of the sky.


	2. Chapter 2

Korra awoke the next morning, looking over to see the raven-haired beauty to her left still fast asleep. She snuggled in close and nuzzled her nose against her lover's. Asami woke slowly.

"Good morning, sleepyhead."

"Good morning," Asami replied. "I'm surprised your up before me. What time is it?"

Korra leaned over to check the clock. "About 9 in the morning."

"Well, we better get started then," Asami said, pulling Korra in for a good morning kiss.

The two got dressed and headed down to Asami's office. Asami began to sort through the mountain of mail on her desk.

"Varrick invited us out to the camp he's working on at 3 this afternoon to catch us up." Asami said.

"Great! Even after talking to Tenzin, seeing everything firsthand will be helpful."

"We'll pick up Mako and Bolin on the way. They want to meet us for lunch around noon."

"I'm free." Korra replied nonchalantly.

"I know you are, silly." Asami replied with a giggle.

Asami's mail mostly consisted of plans for the reconstruction effort, plans that Varrick had sketched up, condolence letters about her father, and an invitation to the christening of the United States of the Earth Republic, which was to be held in three weeks time in Ba Sing Se, signed by former Prince Wu with a note that said, Hope to see you there.

By 11:45, Korra and Asami had straightened up the mansion, sorted the mail, gone over some plans and were ready to drive to meet Mako and Bolin. They got in the Satomobile and drove to the restaurant. Mako and Bolin had already been seated by the time Asami and Korra arrived.

"It's great to see you guys!" Bolin said, noticing the pair walk in first. They hugged their friends and sat down. The group chatted about the past two weeks, Mako's physical rehab for his arm, Bolin's work on the reconstruction and aid for the refugees, and of course, Korra and Asami's vacation.

"Where's Opal?" Asami asked.

"She's back in Zoufu," Bolin replied. "Family matters to sort out. She sends her best."

Asami checked her pocket watch. 2:35. "We have to meet Varrick out at the refugee camp where he's working. You guys interested in coming with us?"

"Sounds good with me," Bolin said, "What about you Mako?"

"I have to be back in town for rehab at 8, but until then I'm free."

"Awesome. Let's get going." Asami said.

They paid for their meal, and took off for the campsite. It was about a 20 minute drive, leaving plenty of time for the Satomobile's occupants to talk. They were within 2 miles of the camp when Mako spoke up.

"There's something different about you guys. I can't quite put my finger on it, but something tells me that trip to the Spirit World was a little more for you guys than your letting on."

Korra glanced at Asami from the passenger seat. Asami gave a "might as well" look from the driver's seat.

"Well you see," Korra began, "Asami and I are…"

"LOOK OUT!" Bolin shouted from the back seat. Asami looked to see what was happening, but she couldn't react fast enough. A body landed on top of the car, causing Asami to lose control. The Satomobile spun as Asami slammed on the brakes. The car stopped and the passengers struggled to regain their breath.

No one inside the car was hurt, but all eyes immediately darted to the unconscious form that lied in the road. Asami and Korra were the first out of the car, followed by Mako, then Bolin. The four sprinted to the body each hoping that the person wasn't dead. Just as they got to him, the man started to move.

"Thank Spirits!" Asami said.

"Looks like he's the luckiest person on the planet. He doesn't have any signs of significant injury." Mako said.

The man, who was slightly younger than the group, was wearing unfamiliar clothing. Rough blue pants, a black shirt with a triangle and two lines, one white, the other rainbow colored coming out of either side, with the words PINK FLOYD across the top. His hat, which was about 5 feet away from him, was flat on top and made of a tightly woven fabric. His shoes looked different than anything they'd seen.

The man began to wake up.

"Hey, are you alright?" Mako asked.

"I think so…" the man replied, standing up slowly and brushing off his legs. He placed his cap back on his head, then turned to face Team Avatar.

"Where am I exactly?" he asked dryly.

"You're about 2 miles from a refugee camp north of Republic City." Bolin replied.

"Where the hell is Republic City?"

"Uh… it's in the United Republic."

"Where is that in relation to The United States?"

"The United States of the Earth Republic hasn't been formed yet. The ceremony isn't for another 3 weeks." Asami said.

"No, no. The United States of America?" the man asked frantically, met only with confused faces.

"What's with you? You act as if I'm some sort of alien or something."

The group stood in silence for a moment, then the man suddenly realized something.

"Holy shit. It worked."

"What worked?" Korra asked, with a nervous tone of voice.

"Oh my God! It really worked!"

"What worked?" Korra asked with more intent.

"You don't understand what just happened. If all that you're telling me is true, then I've just become the first successful dimensional traveler."


	3. Chapter 3

"What do you mean dimensional traveler?" Bolin asked.

"Exactly what it sounds like. I come from a different world. Where I'm from, there's no United Republic, no Earth States, hell, I'm not even sure what half of that means, but now…" he paused, concern suddenly sweeping over his face.

"What is it?" Korra asked.

The man looked up in the sky. Team Avatar looked up to see an orange circle floating in the sky. Explosions could suddenly be heard coming from the hole.

"Shit, where's my bag?" he asked.

He quickly looked around and made some gestures and murmurs about angles and velocity. He snapped his fingers and proceeded to slide down the hill on the side of the road.

"Found it!" he exclaimed, holding up a large black over-the-shoulder duffel bag. He pulled out an object about the size of a pomegranate and turned to the crew, standing at the top of the hill.

"Which of you is the best throw?" the man asked.

"I'll do it." Mako said. The man tossed the object to Mako. As he examined the object, Mako couldn't understand what kind of device it was. It was green and had a pin holding in a trigger device.

"Pull the pin out and throw it into the portal!" the man yelled as he began to make his way up the hill again. Mako did as he was instructed, hearing a distinct click as he threw the object into the portal. A shout, followed by an explosion filled their ears as the portal quickly closed.

They stared in shock at the sky where the portal had been. The man walked up the hill and stood next to the group. Mako turned to the man.

"Did that… you know, kill anyone?"

"Based on the muffled sound of the shouting and the angle and velocity that you threw the grenade, at best, one guy has a piece of shrapnel in his leg, but nothing too serious."

They continued to stare at him, there mouths agape. The man pulled another grenade out of his bag and began to explain how they worked. "With the pin removed, there is nothing holding the lever in position, which means there is nothing holding the spring-loaded striker up. The spring throws the striker down against the percussion cap. The impact ignites the cap, creating a small spark.

"The spark ignites a slow-burning material in the fuze. In about four seconds, the delay material burns all the way through.

"The end of the delay element is connected to the detonator, a capsule filled with more combustible material. The burning material at the end of the delay ignites the material in the detonator, setting off an explosion inside the grenade.

"The explosion ignites the explosive material around the sides of the grenade, creating a much larger explosion that blows the grenade apart.

"Pieces of metal from the outer casing fly outward at great speed, imbedding in anybody and anything within range. Essentially, big boom, lots of damage. Perfect for fighting off a large number of hostiles."

Seeing that he wasn't getting anywhere with the group of slack-jawed persons before him, he extended his hand.

"Jake Wells," he said.

Finally snapping out of her trance, Korra extended her hand and returned the handshake. Jake's grip was firm, a solid shake.

"I'm Korra, this is Mako, his brother Bolin, and this is Asami."

"Not to keen on surnames here?"

"Most people don't really have one. Asami's is Sato."

"Asami Sato. Japanese for Morning Beauty. The name fits you."

"Well… Thank you." Asami replied with a slight blush. Korra shot a glance at Jake, something he immediately picked up on.

"What's Japanese?" Bolin asked.

"There is a country back in my world called Japan. Japanese, their language is very descriptive and very beautiful to listen to. The same goes for Chinese."

"I'll take your word for it." Bolin replied with a chuckle.

"Well, I suppose I'm stuck here for a while." Jake said. "With the portal out of commission, and the fact that it was an enormous console to begin with, I might just be stuck here indefinitely."

"I happen to run a corporation that is at the forefront of science. How difficult could it be. We already have portals here, although they're spirit portals." Asami said.

"Mine's a bit more complex than you might think. Imagine being able to input some numbers into a computer and being able to transport to any dimension you want. Transporting yourself into the world of your favorite fictional story, into a planet 7000 years in the future so advanced, they'd be surprised it took us so long to invent this kind of technology. You could go anywhere!"

Asami stared back at him. "Ya… You kind of got me there. Even with all the progress we've made, that tech is a long shot for at least another 100 years."

"For the meantime, since I'm stuck here, I suppose I should get to know this place. What should I know?" Jake asked.

"Come with us to the refugee camp, we'll tell you all you need to know." Korra said.

"Sounds like a plan." Jake said as the group migrated back to the Satomobile. Asami fired up the engine and they drove on.


	4. Chapter 4

As the Satomobile pulled into the refugee camp, Varrick had just emerged from the central tent. He saw the five occupants exit the vehicle, his eyes immediately drawn to the stranger. He'd been many places around the world but had never seen anyone quite as peculiar as this new person. He held his judgements to himself and approached the group.

"Look, if you guys keep adding members to your team, I'm gonna have to start taxing the ground you walk on." he joked.

"And if you keep up the sarcasm, I might just have to pay your medical bills. It'd be worth it." Korra shot back. "How's married life?"

"Worth living, let me tell you. I don't think I've been happier in my entire life. Same goes for Zhu Li."

"Where is she?" Bolin asked.

"She's off helping some of the newer folks settle in. It almost pains me to see the population of this one camp grow. The others are filling up so fast that they flock here. The problem is, we're already overstocked here. The population in this camp alone is close to 750."

"Geez, if there's anything you need, just send me a line and I can ship it over." Asami said.

"Thanks Asami, I've been busting my ass trying to get some other friends of mine in the industry to help, but those jerks are only obsessed with the bottom line." Varrick glanced over at Jake. "So who's the new guy?"

"Jake Wells." Jake said, extending his hand.

"Iknik Blackstone Varrick, but you can just call me Varrick. Everyone else does." Varrick replied, returning the handshake.

"Pleasure to meet you Varrick. As to who I am, well, it's a bit complicated to explain. I'd love to tell all of you."

"Well why don't we step into the tent and you can tell us all about it." Varrick suggested.

The group walked in and took seats on the floor of the tent. Jake sat at the head of the table and began to tell his story.

"Where I come from, there's a lot of chaos. About 4 years ago, an extremist group calling themselves The Panacea staged a violent coup in my home country, the United States of America. Millions of people died, including my parents and my younger brother.

"The word panacea means a solution or a remedy for difficulty or disease. The "disease" they sought to eradicate was inequality. But they believed everyone that didn't convert to their ideas about science, religion, social behavior, should all be killed, forming their own "master human race", where freedom of expression was banned, forming this Marxist style utopia, where no one was offended by anything. They believed in censorship of contrary opinion, they executed civilians in the streets for the most mundane of crimes.

One man was executed after looking at a woman wrong, a subjective moral crime at best. Under the old system, he might have gotten a slap in the face from the woman if it really bothered her, but after Panacea came into power, he had his eyeballs ripped from his skull, then was beheaded."

The group sat in shocked silence. Bolin raised his hand.

"What is Marxist exactly?" he asked sheepishly.

"It's a political theory. The political and economic theories of Karl Marx and Friedrich Engels, later developed by their followers to form the basis for the theory and practice of communism.

Communism, essentially, is advocating class war and leading to a society in which all property is publicly owned and each person works and is paid according to their abilities and needs. Communism embraced a revolutionary ideology in which the state would wither away after the overthrow of the capitalist system. In practice, however, the state grew to control all aspects of communist society."

"So essentially, it's good in theory, but could never be effective in practice." Korra said.

"Exactly. The Panacea is run by a man named Dimitri Volkov. His grandfather was a ranking official in the old USSR, which was essentially the largest communist state in the world, until its collapse about 45 years ago, the early 1990's where I'm from."

"What year was it when you left?" Mako asked.

"2036." Jake responded. "And if I may ask, what year is it here?"

"174 AG." Varrick said.

"The AG standing for?"

"The Airbender Genocide. It was a major turning point in the history of this world." Korra said.

"I'm sorry… Did you say air-bender?" Jake replied, a confused look on his face.

"Yeah. Airbender… Oh yeah, that was one of the things we were going to tell you about. People have the ability to bend one of the four elements, Water, Earth, Fire and Air. Unless you're the Avatar, then you have the special ability to master all four." Korra explained.

"That would be you, wouldn't it, Avatar Korra?" Jake said.

Korra sat frozen for a moment, caught off guard.

"How did you know?" she asked.

"One of my special abilities is an advanced ability to perceive things. The power of deduction. It's not something you're blessed with, per say, it's something that I've worked on for years. I can tell so much about a person before I ever talk to them."

"Really? I'm not so sure." Mako said.

"You should know Mako, you're a detective after all." Jake said.

Mako sat in silence, his eyebrow raised. Lin had promoted him to detective only 3 days before. How did Jake know that? Almost seeming to read Mako's mind, Jake replied.

"You've been examining me since the moment you met me. You're using the same processes I'm using. The trouble for you is, I'm faster. I've spent the past eight years of my life working on this practice."

Mako simply shook this off. Whatever, he thought to himself. With that out of the way, Jake continued.

"One of my primary concerns is that, now that our labs have fallen, Panacea is going to try experimenting with this portal technology."

"Portal technology that Mako hit with that grenade." Bolin pointed out.

"He only hit the generators that powered the portal. The vast network of computers that calculated the conditions that were needed were in the next room. The information is still there."

"Oh Spirits," Korra said. "So what you're saying is,"

"Yes," Jake replied. "It's entirely possible that the Panacea is reverse engineering the technology we had in that laboratory right now in an effort to come to this world."

"But why this world? I would imagine circumstances that opened the portal to this world would be very difficult to replicate." Asami said.

"The information is stored within those computers I mentioned. It would be very difficult for them, but not impossible. The coordinates are in the system. I got lucky that entered the right coordinates to come here. It's very complicated mathematics, some equations take up a full sheet of paper just to come up with ballpark coordinates. The fact that I entered the exact coordinates was about the equivalent of knocking a ball off a tee at 500 feet blindfolded."

"So they're just going to copy off of your work? What a bunch of jerks." Bolin commented.

"That's the understatement of the century." Jake replied, a serious tone in his voice.

Meanwhile, back in Jake's world, in a laboratory in the former state of Washington, three men were surveying the damage. Two were members of the Panacea, the third man was a scientist, held down on his knees at gunpoint. One of the Panacea goons was yelling at him in Russian.

"Где зайти мальчик?(Gde zayti mal'chik? Where did the boy go?)" the man yelled.

"I don't speak Russian!" the scientist said, on the verge of tears.

"Скажи мне, где он, или я убью тебя! (Skazhi mne, gde on, ili ya ub'yu tebya! Tell me where he is or I'll fucking kill you!)"

"He doesn't speak Russian you incompetent moron." said a low, gravely voice with a thick Russian accent. The three men looked up, fear on all of their faces. They were staring into the dark eyes of Dimitri Volkov.

"Volkov?" the scientist stuttered. "I didn't think you got your hands dirty with your work."

"Shut up," Volkov hollered, grabbing the scientist by his collar and pinning him to the wall, "Where is Wells?"

"I don't know! It's entirely possible he's stuck in inter-dimensional space, if he's even alive! The odds of him finding an alternate dimension are almost none!"

"Well my men saw that he succeeded."

"Then he's the luckiest S.O.B on the planet. Really, I can't help you! My mind isn't as powerful as Jake's! Even if I could decode where those coordinates lead, there's no way I have the engineering abilities to bring the machine back online!"

Dimitri dropped the shaking scientist to the ground. He walked around the destroyed laboratory. The scientist was sobbing to himself.

"You know what? You're right," Dimitri said after a moment. "I don't need you. I have plenty of engineers that are willing to help."

"If it means anything, I never liked Wells anyway. I always thought he lacked the necessary social skills to function in a group."

"All of that is… inadequate now," Dimitri smiled, pulling out his gun.

"NO! PLE…" The scientist was cut off as Dimitri shot him. He slumped to the floor, a bullet hole in his head.

"Gather those coordinates and get all available engineers on this immediately. We're going after Wells. He knows of our plans."


	5. Chapter 5

It was almost dusk by the time everyone arrived back in Republic City. Asami dropped off Mako and Bolin at the house they were staying with their grandmother. That left Korra, Asami, and the stranger, Jake Wells.

"If you need anywhere to stay, I can talk to Tenzin and see if you can stay on Air Temple Island," Korra suggested.

"Thanks," Jake said, a slight hint of indifference in his voice.

"Are you alright?" Asami asked.

"No, to be frank," Jake snapped back, "I've just lost everything I've ever known and everyone I've ever loved to a psycho maniac, I'm stuck in a world I've never been in, where I don't know anybody, and you're asking me what's wrong? I would have thought it'd be pretty fucking obvious!"

The occupants of the car sat in silence for a moment. Asami drove with tears in her eyes. Korra reached out and grabbed her hand. They exchanged a glance.

"Look… I'm sorry," Jake said, eyes still focused out the window. "I don't do well in any kind of social situation, especially when I'm under stress. It's part of the reason my team resented me so much."

"What do you mean?" Korra asked.

"A problem a lot of us geniuses have is that we expect everyone else to understand what we're talking about. Unfortunately, that's not the case, which is why a lot of geniuses are anti-social. Not everyone gets where they're coming from. They come off as bratty, pretentious, self-obsessed, narcissists.

"I never had many friends when I was young. They all hated me. When the Panacea took over and installed their dictatorship, none of that mattered anymore. There were bigger issues than whether or not someone rubbed you the wrong way. Or so I thought.

"It's something that's going to haunt me for the rest of my life. Yesterday, we were preparing the portal machine for a test. It's purpose was to evacuate citizens that were in danger of being killed or thrown into poverty by the Panacea. About midway through the day, one of the scientists, an asshole by the name of Mike Svenson, just stops working. So I say, 'Mike, why'd you stop?' He says, 'Jake, why the hell are we doing this?'

"I was taken aback by this because I would have thought it was obvious. The West Coast of the United States hadn't been taken over by the Panacea yet. There were resistance groups that came together to form a coalition of sorts. But we found out they were mounting an offensive that the coalition wouldn't be able to handle. So we had to come up with an alternate plan.

"The portal had always been a plan and we were in the process of building it. But after we heard about the Panacea's advance, we had to finish it even faster than we had initially anticipated.

"So Mike finally says, 'Why are we busy helping these people when we could be helping ourselves?' I'll admit I was a bit appalled by this.

"I must have yelled at the motherfucker for 20 minutes about how he had to think of someone other than himself. We were talking about millions of people here. He shouldn't have been thinking about himself.

"Then he did something that he'd never done before. He tried to throw a punch at me. I grabbed his arm, twisted it around, and pinned him against the wall. I let him go and he crumbled to the ground.

"He gets up, runs out, and we get back to work. Later that night, around 11:30, I get a text message from Svenson. It just says, It All Ends Tonight."

He handed a small device to Korra. It's about the size of her hand. She examined it. It lit up and displays the message that Jake had mentioned. There in front of her were the words, It All Ends Tonight. She hands the device back to Jake, not wanting to interrupt his story.

"I didn't think he had the balls to do it… Within 15 minutes, the Panacea is knocking at our front door. They go in guns blazing, killing my team left and right. Myself and a few others were trying to get the portal back online. The engineers were setting it up and I was inputing numbers into the computer like a man possessed.

"Finally, one of the guys says, 'We got a hit boss!' There were seven of us in that room. Suddenly, the door bursts in, gunshots ring out, I backed up and fell into the portal. I…" Jake's speech began to muffle, the realization of what happened finally setting in. Tears were forming in his eyes.

"I was so close to death. So many of my team, the closest things to friends I had, are either dead or awaiting execution. I shouldn't be here. I shouldn't be alive."

Jake's voice became incredibly distant as he finished. Korra turned to look at him, seated in the back seat, staring out the window with seemingly empty eyes. She turned back to Asami.

"Would it just be easier for tonight if he crashed at your place. Just for tonight?" she asked.

Asami thought for a moment.

"I suppose it would be alright." she said.

The rest of the drive was eerily silent. By the time they pulled up to the Sato Mansion, it was getting dark outside. It was 8:45. Asami turned to Jake.

"For the sake of convenience, you can stay at my place tonight." she said.

"Thank you. I owe you a lot."

"Don't worry. You've been through a lot in the past few hours. It's the least I can do. Feel free to stay here as long as you need."

"Thanks."

They went inside, set Jake up in the guest bedroom, and reconvened in the kitchen. Jake was staring out the large window, which had a brilliant view of Republic City. He was sipping on a cup of tea that Asami had made for him. Damn, he thought with a slight chuckle, I really am lucky.

Korra walked into the kitchen, noticing the newcomer admiring the view. Seeing the fresh pot of tea, she poured herself a cup.

"It's beautiful isn't it." she said.

"One view I could never get used to… I suppose that's a good thing." he said, eyes still fixated on the view. "I hope I'm not too much of a bother to you guys. I know this is a lot to take on all at once."

"Hey, believe it or not, I've handled much worse than a stranger falling out of the sky."

"Let's hope you don't have to deal with the Panacea. That will blow your perception of evil sky high."

"Even worse than a crazed madman that tries to eliminate bending all together? Even worse than a terrorist group that assassinated the Earth Queen in order to topple the nations in the name of chaos? Even worse than a lunatic that tried to harness the power of dark spirits? Even worse than a woman going drunk with power and developing the weapon whose explosion was so powerful that made that portal?"

"Like I said, really blows the idea of evil out of the water. That weapon that made that portal is child's play compared to the kind of destruction our planet made. Child's play, because that entire city as well as anywhere within a 10 mile radius of it is completely obliterated. Everywhere within 200 miles is uninhabitable for thousands of years…

"What's scarier is that the Panacea has that technology. They've already scorched the earth with it, and something tells me they'll be more than happy to have a brand new world to fuck up."

Korra stared at Jake for a moment. He looked exhausted, not just from the events of the day, but from months of zealous work. His eyes were droopy, as if he hadn't slept in months. Judging by all of the events he described, he probably hadn't. He was shaking ever so slightly, as if he hadn't relaxed in a very long time.

"Well, try to get some sleep. We'll introduce you to everyone tomorrow."

"Thank you very much for letting me stay here. I really do owe you a lot. My life, really."

"Don't mention it."

With that, they bid each other goodnight. But Jake found it difficult to fall asleep. For him, the question was not if the Panacea was going to be able to reverse engineer the portal. It was a matter of when.


End file.
